Patrick Trudeau
"How am I the one that gets a sword?" - Patrick about Excalibur. Patrick Warren Trudeau is a son of the next Generation of Charmed witches as well as the second son of Charmed One; Prue (Halliwell) Trudeau and whitelighter; Andy Trudeau three boys. He is the middle brother of Drew and Scott Trudeau and the second youngest nephew of Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Patrick is a decedent of the Warren line of witches dating back to Melinda Warren of the 16 Century. History Early Life Patrick Trudeau was born June 22, 2011 to Warren witch and Charmed One; Prue Trudeau and whitelighter; Andy Trudeau at Boston General Hospital, like with his big brother; Drew; Patrick's birth was kept a secret from the rest of the Warren line. Due to keeping her children a secret, Prue never had a Wiccaning for Patrick. Appearance Patrick despite his skinny structure seems to look the double of his mother. * Hair: Patrick has his mother's dishevelled, jet black hair, swept to one side as if wind swept, and similar to that of the rest of the males in his family, tends to keep changing the style of his hair with him continually cutting and growing his hair out depending on where his head is at. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Patrick is described as a very handsome young man, with and bright sea green eyes like Prue. He is described in a review as having a "Mediterranean" complexion. He also has a sarcastic, troublemaker smile and is of standard height. Patrick is very fit, muscular, and lean, and many say he is a very attractive boy and is known for being Prue's double. * Wardrobe: Patrick's choice in clothing leans toward pieces that are comfortable and casual, such as hoodies, flannel button-ups, baseball-style t-shirts, and slim-cut jeans with Vans sneakers. However, he has also been known for wearing active wear during lacrosse and cross-country seasons, such as Under Armour t-shirts and track pants with tennis shoes. He also wears a black band with a triquettra on it as well as a pendent of a trident around his neck. Personality Patrick is a brave, spirited natural leader, and is willing to risk his life to save friends, family, strangers, and sometimes even enemies. He has a sarcastic and smart sense of humour, a laid-back demeanour, and has earned the respect of all the Halliwells. He also earned the trust and respect of the people he doesn't know quickly such as the Jenkins siblings. Patrick remains true and never goes back on his word. However, he is definitely not perfect as he is somewhat short-tempered, and thus has trouble controlling his anger (such as when he sees bullying) and tends to do or blurt out things before thinking, no matter the consequences, causing him to get into a lot of trouble. He also feels responsible for everyone and anything which goes wrong such as when things happen to his brothers. Patrick is also really reckless and rebellious. Many people tell him he is brave such as friends, family, strangers, and even the Elders. He also states that he has the same "brooding" look as his Cousin Chris, that always branded him a rebel, and that his mom also has a rebellious streak just like him. Patrick mentions that he is technically smart but seems to act dumb; and is obtuse, meaning he doesn't always see the obvious even when it is right in front of him, such as people's feelings and what they are trying to see indirectly. Despite this he is perceptive when he wants to (or needs to) be; such as with dealing with his cousins. Patrick can also be derisively sarcastic and moody, and he dislikes being manipulated or forced to obey. Although he is a powerful witch, he is considered a troublemaker in school, with a track record of expulsions at a death wish. His dyslexia makes learning and reading difficult, and his ADHD, something he shares in common with his brother Scott, making it hard for him to be attentive or to sit still in class. He has never been one of the "cool" kids in class because he hangs out with supposedly "un-cool" people. However despite being half-pacifist, he does have a darker and more dangerous side of himself in his personality. Powers and Abilities Active Powers *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to create, control, and manipulate water. Despite not being the first of Patrick's abilities, he has learned to have great control over his hydrokinesis, more so than his cousins with him being able to create massive waves and being able to ride the water. His hydrokinesis is said to be his primary power and one that he does occasionally take advantage of. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to move or teleport objects through the use of orbs. Although unlike his mother's abilities, Patrick has spent a lot of time and focus on learning to control his abilities and does occasionally take advantage of the power however due to his dyslexia he sometimes says the wrong thing when using the ability causing everyone a lot of trouble. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. One of the only abilities he inherited from his mother, Patrick has found himself religious in learning to control the ability, often using the ability to his own advantage, even using it to project himself home from school when he needs to learn things and when he wants to do something he's been told no too. Whitelighter Powers * Orbing: The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. Due to being part-whitelighter, Patrick can naturally orb, and is able to go anywhere including places he has never been before. He is able to remote orb people form one place to another and although he doesn't always use his orbing he is found to be one of the best *'Healing:' The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Patrick is able to heal, however his ability is a little different as he can heal himself and others with water rather than a healing glow, with his abilities coinciding with his Wiccan ones further than most witchlighters. * Sensing: The ability to locate charges as well as the family. Due to being part-whitelighter, Patrick is able to sense people, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with his family using his sensing and his cloaking helping him to learn and although he is found to be an amazing senser, his powers aren't as impressive as his brother, Drew's sensing powers. * Cloaking: The ability to hide yourself or someone magically from others. Due to being part-whitelighter, Patrick has the ability to cloak himself, and had learned by playing a game of hide and seek with his family using his sensing and his cloaking helping him to learn. His cloaking isn't great however it is found to be better than his brother Drew's cloaking abilities. * Glamouring: The ability to change one's appearance into the form of another. Due to being part-whitelighter, Patrick has the ability to glamour his appearance, although this is the one witchlighter ability that Patrick struggles the most with using his glamouring and so mostly refuses to use it rather than use it and get the ability wrong in a bad situation. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers *'Heir to Excalibur:' Although originally believed to be his cousin, Patrick is discovered to be the true son and heir to Excalibur and King Arthur's throne. He is found to have the abilities of Calling the sword to him and can weld the sword without training or previous knowledge. * High Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: As the child of a Charmed One, Patrick has been trained to fight by his parents; Andy Trudeau and, Prue Trudeau. Though due to his heritage he has been considered as an impressive fighter especially when armed with his sword Excalibur. * Temporary Powers: As the son of a Charmed One, Patrick has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to them, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life * School student: Patrick Relationships Drew Trudeau Drew is Patrick's older brother. Out of the brothers Drew and Patrick get on the least between the brothers with both always getting into fights about their powers and their personalities. It also didn't help that growing up Patrick would always play pranks on Drew and Drew would always get Patrick into trouble, even for things he didn't do by manipulating their parents. Their attitudes to one another changed however once they met their cousins, although was still not as close as their relationships with their youngest brother yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. However despite not being as close with one another and having their ups and downs, Drew will always be their for Patrick, having even gotten himself expelled for beating up a boy that was bullying Patrick in their old school in Boston and has even been expelled from his schools in San Francisco for the exact same thing. He will always be on Patrick's side and has always done everything in his power to protect and nurture their brotherhood. Scott Trudeau Scott is Patrick's baby brother. Although not as close with Patrick than he is with Drew, Scott is closer with the older brother. Enjoying spending time with both of his brothers rather than favoring one for another mostly due to their mother always teaching them that they were stronger together than they might ever be apart. yet they do all bond over their magic with all three brothers being fascinated by their powers and magic. Despite being the youngest of the brothers, Scott has always been protective over Patrick and wanting to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Although like most brothers they do fight especially over Scott's protection over Patrick despite being the youngest. Patrick has always felt like the younger brother because of Scott's own persona which has annoyed him in the past. Although both brothers agree that they will do almost anything for one another especially in regards to their wiccan lives Etymology * Patrick: Patrick is an English baby name. In English the meaning of the name Patrick is: Patrician, noble. Romans society was divided into plebeians: (commoners) and patricians: (aristocrats). Saint Patrick - patron saint of Ireland. * Trudeau: Trudeau is French from a pet form of the personal name Thouroude or perheraps Gertrude. A Trudeau from the Aunis region of France in documented in Montreal in 1666 with the variant Truteau. Trivia * Patrick was named after his maternal grandmother Patricia Halliwell and was also named after his family ancestry name Warren. * Patrick has ADHD and dyselxia causing his powers to sometimes go haywire, and for him to call out the wrong thing whilst using his telekinetic orbing. * Patrick is found to be terrible at archery, with him usually hitting others than the board however has very impressive sword skills. * Patrick is on his school's swim team. Category:Characters Category:Charmed Children